harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed Re: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift
Harmony Unleashed Re: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift (ハーモニーアンリーシュド RE:ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト, Hāmonī anrīshudo Re: Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmu shifuto) is a Japanese-American anime television series produced by Sunrise, Hollowfox Entertainment Japan, Allspark Animation, Funimation and Aniplex with animation provided by Sunrise Beyond, a successor to IG Port's Xebec after its purchase. The series is a reboot of Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift, instead of being a mega-crossover with other non-Hasbro franchises, this series is a crossover with past and present generations of My Little Pony with the idea of Generation-connected characters from Generation One to Five, but the protagonists will be for G4 and G5. (As similar to Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen TItans and Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse) Yoshiaki Okumura returns as chief director, while Yasuhiro Tanabe is the director. Yasuko Kobayashi and John Joseco are returning as well for the former to be the story supervisor alongside executive producer and developer Aaron Montalvo and story editor Noboru Kimura and the latter reprisng his role as character and mecha concept designer. About the Show Years after the airing of HPCS NeoWave, Sunrise, in cooperation with Allspark Animation and Hollowfox Entertainment is developing a rebooted series of Human Ponidox Continuum Shift that is not a crossover to other non-Hasbro properties. The crew coming back alongside Aaron Montalvo being the executive producer and story supervisor, were Yoshiaki Okumura (Monsuno), Yasuko Kobayashi (Super Sentai series, Garo series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) and John Joseco, with new directors, writers and a crew of animators to work alongside some Sunrise veterans. Yasuhiro Tanabe (Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac, Buddy Complex) will direct the series while Noboru Kimura (Gundam Build Divers) is set as a story editor and will work alongside Kobayashi, Asako Nishida (Love Live!, Active Raid) and her husband/Sunrise animation veteran Seiichi Nakatani (Gundam series, Code Geass, also an animation director in the original series) are adapting Joseco's character design with Nakatani and Tokuyuki Matsuzake (Dimension W, The Amazing World of Gumball) as animation supervisors. Mecha animation designs were supervised by Takuya Suzuki (Gundam: The Origin, Valvrave the Liberator) and Kenji Teraoka. Fremantle, Funimation and Netflix will be co-operating with Allspark and Hollowfox Entertainment will co-operate with each other in the international release. Funimation will be producing the English dub as well as its home video release and merchandising rights, while Netflix will license the worldwide streaming rights alongside HolCom Networks, and Fremantle will handle international distribution with the exception of Japan and North America. NBCUniversal Japan was set to be involved, but due to Funimation's involvement, they ceded their involvement to Aniplex due to the former being related to Sony despite Sony Pictures and Sony Music being separate entities. The series will have a new batch of voice actors for the characters, with a few from the original series coming back to play other characters in the reboot. (Aya Hirano and Aki Toyosaki, who previously voiced Rarity and Fluttershy in the original, will return to the series as they will play Celestia and Luna in the reboot. Same going for Junko Takeuchi and Sora Tokui, Applejack's previous seiyuus (in both the original and the TV Tokyo Japanese dub of Friendship Is Magic) to voice Twilight Velvet and Granny Smith in the reboot) Premise When a mysterious orb arrived in Equestria, it caused a cloning humanization known as "The Human Ponidox" Mix with Pony and Paradox. As Twilight and the others became humans, Not all the Mane Six have humanized in the same gender as themselves. The Human Six have 4 girls as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy have humanized, 2 boys as Rainbow Dash and Applejack became Genderbended Male Humans known as Apple Jack and Rainbow Blitz, and Spike's Human Ponidox is nothing like a young kid but an all-grown up humanized young adult. However, as Celestia and Luna were more accepting of the duality, they have grew concerns about what would happen to their counterparts, as so does the gang. But they will have to bring new ideas to a cure for the duality to last for a longer time. In both forms, the gang will meet up with new friends, old foes, a lot of history regarding Ponies, amazing journeys and hijinx with the gang all while the ponidox frenzy goes on. Cast Episodes Category:Anime Series Category:Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Series Category:Reboot Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:Franchise